Izuku Midoriya: The Quirkless Hero
by Mysteriousgalaxy123
Summary: As a kid Izuku meets a quirkless inventor prodigy from America. Izuku makes a promise to her to try his best to become the first quirkless hero, and she promise to try her hardest to help him become one. Izuku with the help of Joanna work to become the first quirkless hero. (I suck at writing summaries and also this is my first fanfic)
1. prolouge

Izuku Midoriya: The Quirkless Hero

 **I don't not own My hero Academia**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Izuku dream came crashing down after the doctor appointment. He founds out he will never develop a quirk and become a hero. His mother wasn't much support about the situation and now his best friend Katsuki Bakugo aka Kacchan now bullies him. His life could never get any better until today.

-Kindergarten-

Class has just begun and the teacher walks into the classroom, with her is a little girl holding her hand. The little girl has tan skin with dark brown eyes, she has brown hair in a ponytail with a ribbon wrapped around it. The girl looks up and wave her hand Without saying her name she takes a seat. The teacher announces her name and where she's from and begins class. While working Izuku can't help but think about the mysterious girl, what her quirk is, why she moves so far from home.

When recess came around Izuku was going through the same session of bulling and teasing from Katsuki and his gang, when Katsuki was about to hit until he heard someone yell "leave him alone," he turns around and see the new girl, Joanna, standing there holding a stick. "Because he's quirkless doesn't mean he deserves to be bullied," she says holding a stick in front of her on guard. "What are you going to do about it," Katsuki says "this," Joanna throw the stick directly into his face, ran up and grab Izuku hand and ran off. When they were far enough Joanna stop and sat down on the ground.

"Thank you for saving me" Izuku says taking a seat beside her.

"No problem, us quirkless got to look out for each other" she responds looking at the ground.

Izuku eyes became wide, he never thought he would find another person like him in his life. But here's proof that he's not alone, he found someone just like him in this world full of people different from him. "Hey what do you want to be in the future?" Joanna asks. Izuku snaps out of his thought and look up at her. "Um a hero, like All Might" Izuku responds, "but I don't think that's possible because I'm quirkless and a useless deku". Joanna looks at him sadly, she grabs his shoulder "who says your useless?" Joanna asks him with a look between sad and mad, "Kacchan," Izuku looks down. "Bakugo, well he's wrong, you can become a hero, I believe in you!" Joanna exclaims "and precise you'll have the future best hero support gear inventor backing you up, so what do you say buddy." Joanna stands up and stretch her hand out Izuku with the biggest and brightest smile on her face. Izuku looks at her, for the first time someone believes in him, believe he can become a hero. He grabs her hand and smile, "yea, buddy"

From this point forward Izuku path on becoming a hero starts, and with the support of his friend, he become the first quirkless hero.

* * *

A/N

This

is my first fanfiction so it probably sucks like hell so don't be afraid to tell men if there any grammar mistakes in this because I'm honestly not very confident this is good. And also, I plan to give Izuku a bow and arrow like Green Arrow or Hawkeye. Because I honestly thought Izuku would look cool if he uses a bow and arrow to fight villains. That's what Joanna is for, she will be the one who create the different gadgets, and arrows for Izuku to use to fight with. Also, I'll try to update whenever I can.


	2. Chapter 1: The Promise

Izuku Midoriya: The Quirkless Hero

 **I do not own My Hero Academia**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **-** A Week Later-

After becoming friends with Joanna, Izuku finally felt happier ever since he found out he was quirkless. He had a friend who was just like him and who believe in him. Right now, they were in the same spot they were in a week ago when they became friends.

"How do you plan on making me a hero if I'm quirkless, Joanna," Izuku asks.

Joanna look up at him and smile, "before I left America, my dad was a hero before he retired to be with us, I might just be able to get him to teach you how to fight like he taught my brother," Joanna replied, "besides he won't mind if I tell him you're my friend who wants to become a hero."

Izuku was surprise to find out that Joanna had a father who was a hero, he never knew Joanna had a father as a hero. He thought she had a family full of inventors that's why she wanted to be one.

"If your father a hero, what is your mother" Izuku ask curious

"My mother is one of the best hero support gear inventors who owns her own company, I wanted to be a hero but I decided to be an inventor after I found out I was quirkless," Joanna replied," and besides I love building things so I guess I was destine to be an inventor."

Izuku was surprise to found out she had the same dream as him once but decided to follow a different one. He guesses she dropped it for a reason, how can anyone be a hero without a quirk. But here she is believing in him, believing he can become a hero, a hero without a quirk.

"So, when do I get started on becoming a hero," Izuku ask, he was ready to train to become a hero.

Joanna look at him with a smile "Tomorrow, the sooner the better right."

Joanna took out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote something, once she was done, she gave it to Izuku. "This is my address, ask your mom to come here tomorrow, that's where we will start your path on becoming a hero."

-The Next day-

Izuku was standing outside the house on the address Joanna told him to come to. It was a two-story brick house with a gate surrounding it. He walks up to the door and rung the doorbell. A woman -possibly Joanna's mom- came to the door. She had tan skin, long dark hair, and wore glasses. "You must be the boy my Joanna talk about, right this way," she said. Izuku walk in and close the door. While Joanna's mom led him to where she was, he seen many awards won by her parents and siblings.

Izuku stop in what must be the living room where he seen Joanna tinkering with something. She looks up and smile. She grabs Izuku's hand without a word and led him upstairs to a room full with gadgets and tools and other inventor tools.

"Wait right here I have a surprise waiting for you" Joanna said.

She ran off to somewhere in the room. Izuku decided to look around while he waits for Joanna to come back. Around the room was unfinished projects, scarps of metal and machine parts laying around, and tools scattered around the place, but despite those things laying around the room was pretty neat and kept up.

When Joanna came back, she was carrying a bow, it's looks like a regular bow made of metal and wielded together fine, it was the color of emerald green.

"how you like it, I came up with the idea because I read some of the comics about how these heroes without powers who uses different gadgets and weapons to fight crime and villains so I can come up with an idea to help you become a hero and the bow and arrow is what caught my interest so ta-da," Joanna said.

"Arrows? What about people who can't be affected by arrows," Izuku asks.

"That's what trick arrows are for!" Joanna responds. "But before I give you this can you promise me something"

"Yea, what is it?" Izuku ask.

"Whenever someone says you can't, whenever you feel like you can't do it, promise me you'll try you hardest to become the world's first quirkless hero no matter what happens." Joanna asks.

"I promise," Izuku looks up at her with a confident smile. He will always keep a promise to a friend no matter what.

Joanna nods her head, she grabs Izuku hand, and led him to a room where different training equipment were held. A man came up- he was about six foot with lean muscles- and bend down towards Izuku.

"Ready to train to become a hero," he said.

Izuku nods his head, ready to start his path on becoming a hero.

-10 Years Later-

After ten years of training with Joanna's father Izuku became very good at fighting and protecting himself, he also learned parkour. The bow Joanna and her mother made for him help him out a lot, years of shooting arrows at different targets and getting yelled at for missing by Joanna has made him good at the art of archery not only good but perfect.

-Flashback 6 years ago, at Dagobah Beach-

"Why are we here?" Izuku ask, looking around the beach full of junk.

"Target practice, what better way to learn how to use a bow and arrow is shooting at junk as target practice." Joanna replied dragging a piece of a bed from the pile of trash, "and beside think about how I can use all this junk to make new things."

Izuku took a arrow out of the quiver and begin to aim an arrow at the bed, releasing the arrow from the bow the arrow soar through the air nearly missing Joanna by the hair.

"I'm so sorry Joanna for almost hitting you, I thought I aim it on spot," Izuku panicked rushing over to her to make sure she's alright.

Joanna released a long-held breath, "AIM RIGHT NEXT TIME DUMMY!" she screamed loudly the people walking by heard.

"Sorry," Izuku apologized

"It's okay right, the second time the charms right, just this time wait until I'm far out of the way to aim and shoot," she said, she walked far away from the intended target and threw a thumbs up signaling a go.

From this point forward Izuku would come with Joanna to get better at aiming with the bow and arrow and Joanna would come to find scarp parts to build new things.

-End of Flashback-

"Hey Izuku wait up."

Izuku looks behind him to see Joanna running up to him. She stops to catch her breath befre walking with him to school.

"Last week of junior high before we head on to U.A to accomplish our dreams," Izuku sign. Some many years of training and learning all he can about the bow and arrow he is now ready to head on to becoming a hero.

"Yep can't wait until I finally get into U. A's support course, and you the hero's course," Joanna look up towards the sky, she smiles and begins to run.

"Hurry up before we're late to class," Joanna yells running towards the school.

"Hey! Wait for me," Izuku yells trying to catch up to her.

* * *

A/N

Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, there's only one computer in my house and my sister kept hogging it from me, and also, I kept running out of ideas of how to write this chapter, and lately I've been thinking about Izuku's costume design I was thinking about a mix between green arrow's and Hawkeye's costume but tell me what design I should do for it.

Also, Favorite, Follow, and Comment your opinions about this chapter and what I should improve on.


	3. Chapter 2: Begginnings

Izuku Midoriya: The Quirkless Hero

 **I do not own My Hero Academia**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

While on the way to school Joanna and Izuku ran into a fight between the hero Kamui Wood and a villain with a giant type quirk. When the Kamui Wood was about to do his finishing move on the villain, a giant woman finish the fight by kicking the villain in the face. She announced herself as Mount lady a hero who just debut. "hey Izuku, you should write her down in your hero analysis." When Joanna heard Izuku didn't answer her she turn around to see Izuku muttering. She rolls her eyes and look at the time on her watch seeing the time she turns around and grab Izuku's arm and started to run towards school.

When Izuku and Joanna arrived at they took their seat- which is in the back. The teacher walks into the classroom with a stack of paper.

"It's time for you all to start thinking about your future," he said. He threw the papers into the air, "but we know most of you want to be heroes."

He students started to cheer and show off their quirks. Only three people in the classroom didn't. Joanna, Izuku, and a boy with spiky ash blonde hair. "Hey Tech don't lump me in with all these losers," the blond kid, Katsuki Bakugo, said.

Katsuki was Izuku's childhood friend until he starts to bully him ever since he got his quirk. Izuku use to call him Kacchan but stop around the middle of elementary school. Joanna never like him for many reasons, one being he's an "arrogant prick" in her words. And another being he bullied Izuku for really no reason.

While he rambles on about how great he and his quirk the teacher said "Hey don't you want to go to U.A."

The students started to whisper about how hard it is to get into U.A and everything

"Izuku don't you also want go to U.A," the teacher said.

The class started to laugh "Izuku, what he's going to do, I don't think a bow and arrow will get you into there, "one student said, "Yea your quirkless, "another said.

Joanna rolled her eyes and continued writing in her journal. She stops when she heard an explosion in front of her, she looks up to see what was happening. She saw Izuku I front of Izuku's desk.

"You're lower than rejects you're quirkless, what, you're trying to compete with me," Katsuki said looking down at Izuku. Izuku got up from j=his chair and look at Katsuki.

"No, I'm not trying to compete with you, I have a goal and a promise to fulfill and I don't care what you think I can or can't do," Izuku responded. "Why you- '"finish this after class, right now we're about to start class," the teacher interrupted. Katsuki walk away to his seat glaring at Izuku. Izuku got his seat off the ground and sat in it. He took out his hero analysis and began to write down the information he got about the fight this morning.

-After Class-

Izuku was packing his bag when he was about to pack his hero analysis, someone grab it from his desk. He looks up to see it was Katsuki. He looks at it and read it aloud "Hero analysis and Ideas for the future," he slams the journal making a small explosion burning the journal and threw it outside the window.

Joanna was there to witness the whole thing, "Hey! You asshole that was a lot of Important stuff in that journal, "Joanna said angry. Katsuki ignored her and continue to glare at Izuku. Joanna was about to walk up to him and give him a taste of her mind until she saw Izuku look back at her saying he's alright she settles down.

"Every pro has a story about their school time and I want to be the only one to leave this school so don't go to U.A got it nerd," he said before walking away.

Izuku look up and glare at him, he wasn't going to say anything. He established that he wouldn't care what anyone said.

"Here's some advice if you want to become a hero so bad how about you take a swan dive off the roof and pray for a quirk in the next life," he said before walking away. This was the last straw for Joanna, she got up and begin to walk towards Katsuki, ready to slap the shit out of him. That's until she was stop by Izuku. Katsuki turn around and laugh before walking out the classroom.

"Why the fuck did you stop me for Izuku, he deserves a slap for being the biggest asshole I ever met," Joanna whined.

"It's not worth it Joanna, just let go," Izuku responded. He started to walk out the classroom.

Joanna let out a whined before following Izuku out of the classroom. They were in front of the fish pond at their school. Izuku reached his hand into the pond taking out the journal. He looks through it and smiled.

"Joanna the journal still good the information still there it's just smudged a little from the water and the journal itself has scorch marks from Katsuki," Izuku lifted the journal showing it to her.

"That asshole lucky the journal still good," she said she look at Izuku and said "let's go, I'm getting tired of standing here."

While walking home they talk more about different things such as heroes, the future and other things. While walking they didn't notice they were walking under the tunnel. They stop once they heard a noise behind them. They turn around to see a greenish living slime with a face.

"Two skin suits," the thing said. After hearing that Izuku and Joanna began to run from the thing until it caught Izuku Joanna look back to see the thing had engulf Izuku.

"IZUKU!" she screamed, she ran towards him ad tried to claw him free but couldn't due to the slime being like liquid. It hit Joanna slamming her against the wall, leaving her unable to help. She hears something come out of the end of the tunnel, it was All Might she smiled knowing someone was there to save them.

" **Do not worry kids because I'm here** ," Joanna smiled.

" **TEXAS SMASH** "

The slime thing broke into small pieces, freeing Izuku. Joanna tried to get up until All Might notice her and help her up. She started to smile even brighter grabbing Izuku backpack taking out the damage Journal, she turned around to All Might.

"May we get your autograph because my friend over there unconscious right there would love it," she said bowing her head and holding the journal up.

All Might grab the journal and started to sign it " **A fan of me huh** ," he said finishing signing it handing it to Joanna.

Joanna nodded her head "He always adored you since we were kids and wants to become a hero just like you," she said smiling brightly.

-A while later-

Izuku woke up to something hitting his face, he opens his eyes to see All Might in front of him. His eyes widen and he immediately got up. Joanna ran up and hug him "Izuku you're awake I was so worried you was hurt or died," she cried tears pouring out her eyes.

"The villain what happen to him?" Izuku ask

All Might pulled out two bottles with the villain in it and put it in his pockets. Izuku started to search for something All Might can put his autograph in.

"All Might may I get your- "already got it," he turned to see the autograph in Joanna hand.

Izuku took it out of her hand "Thank you," he said admiring the autograph.

" **Good to see your both alright, sorry to get you both involve in my work, a beginners mistake but it must be because I'm in a stranger land, but pros are constantly fighting against time and evil,** " All Might said getting ready to go.

"Wait you have to go now I got something to ask you," Izuku said. Before All Might jumped Izuku latched onto his leg along with Joanna because she tried to stop him from doing it and launched into the sky with All Might.

"ALL MIGHT CAN YOU PLEASE LAND BEFORE I LET GO!" Joanna screamed loud enough for All Might to hear. All Might look down and saw them making him land on the nearest building. What no one notice that the bottles containing the villain fell out of All Might's pockets.

" **What were you two thinking pulling a stunt like that,** " All Might

"That's what I was thinking, what made you do that Izuku," she said with an angry look on her face.

"All Might I wanted to ask you something," Izuku ask, "Can I- "I don't have time for this, maybe one of the workers can let you both down" All Might begin to say. "CAN I BE A HERO WITHOUT A QUIRK," Izuku screamed. All Might stood there looking at him he was about to talk until he disappears in a cloud pf smoke leaving a tall skinny man in his position. Joanna and Izuku stood there with there mouth agape.

"You're not All Might, you're an imposer," Izuku said looking at the man. Izuku and Joanna both thinking the same thing 'he tricks us.'

" **No, I am All Might,** " the so- called All Might said, he lifts up his shirt revealing an ugly scar on his stomach.

He began to explain how he got the scar five years ago. " **So, no I don't think you can become a hero, it's ok to dream but think realistic, you could be a police officer your still be helping people,** " All Might said before walking off. When he left Joanna scoff.

"If All Might don't believe you can be a hero than fuck him, we don't need him," Joanna said swinging her arm around Izuku's shoulders.

"Thank you, Joanna, but you didn't have to say that, you believe in me and you help me that's all I need," Izuku smiled at her.

They turned around when they heard a loud explosion from afar, they look at each other and began to run from the roof out the building towards the location the explosion was heard. When they got there, there was a crowd of people gather around watching. They pushed through the people onto the front of the crowd to find a boy attacked by the same slime villain they were attacked by earlier. The boy face was free it was Katsuki who was attack. Joanna covered her mouth at the scene, yea she hated him but she didn't want this to happen to him. Izuku look around to see no hero was trying to save him each one claiming their quirk wasn't suitable.

Izuku took his backpack and pulled out an object, it unfolded revealing and arrow. Joanna seeing what he was doing stop him saying "are you crazy, your get yourself killed."

Izuku turned and look at her "I have to because no one else is going to help him," he was about to get ready to run until Joanna stop him again "If you're going to do that use this," she pulled out some arrows that didn't look like normal arrows, "they will mostly work on him since he mostly liquid, when it does hurry up and pull Katsuki out before it wears off."

Izuku nodded his head and began to run he jumped over the barricade, ignoring the hero's warnings. He stops in front of the villain, loading the arrow into the bow he aims directly for the part that wouldn't hit Katsuki, after finding it he releases the arrow hitting the villain right in the spot. The villain started to scream in pain due to the electricity coursing through him. Due to the pain Katsuki was let go from his grasps, Izuku ran toward Katsuki pulling him out from the slime and throwing him not noticing the slime tentacle coming towards him, he turns around at the last minute closing his eyes waiting for the impact.

" **DETROIT SMASH** "

Izuku opens his eyes to see All Might saving him once again sending the slime villain breaking apart and spreading everywhere and even changing the weather because it was raining.

After that Izuku was scorn by heroes about how he could've been killed because of his recklessness, and praising Katsuki for his quirk and how he could be a great hero one day.

Joanna walk up to Izuku slapping his back surprising him. "Good job at saving Katsuki and not dying," she said still patting him on the back. "I wouldn't have been able to do it if you didn't have those arrows with you and decided to help me," Izuku said.

"But you're the one who carries your bow around to train after school every day thinking I don't know," she laughs seeing Izuku look of surprise on his face at the fact that Joanna knew about his secret training and started to laugh with her, walking away from the scene.

While walking away, they see Katsuki running towards them with a not so surprise angry look on his face.

"Hey deku don't think I owe because you save me, I didn't even want you to save me because you're just a quirkless nobody," he yelled.

"You're welcome asshole now see you later," Joanna said turning around and walking away. Izuku did a small smile and began to follow her. Katsuki growl before walking away from them.

"Asshole don't even know how to say thank you when someone saves his life fucking asshole," Joanna said while walking besides Izuku.

" **I am here** "

Before they turn a corner, All Might jumped in front of them in his muscular form before deflating.

"Huh All Might what you're here for, wasn't you surrounded by the press a minute ago?" Joanna asks looking confused.

" **I have ways to avoid them, but I came here to talk to you young Midoriya," He began talking "Every hero has a story from before and they always state that their bodies move on their own, after seeing you rush into action to save that boys life it prompted me to help**."

"Well it was my fault the villain got out in the first place that wouldn't have happen if it wasn't for me." Izuku said sadly looking down.

" **No, I take back what I said before, Young Midoriya, you can become a hero!** " All Might exclaimed.

Izuku look up a smile on his face, now he has two people who believe in him, Joanna and his idol All Might.

Joanna stood there smiling, "you know All Might I take back what I said about you you're a cool dude," she said All Might looking confused on what she means. All Might look back at Izuku and smile.

" **That's why I want you to have my quirk!** " he said.

Both Izuku and Joanna stood there with their eyes wide "HUH!" they both said.

* * *

A/N

Sorry for the long wait, I had writer's block for a while and also had family issues that had to be solve and school. This was kind off rush so sorry if it's not that good and is quite horrible. I'll try to update more often then I do. Also comment any ideas on how Izuku hero suit should be any ideas will work.

Also, Favorite, Follow, and Comment your opinions about this chapter and what I should approve on a lot.


	4. Author Note

Izuku Midoriya: The Quirkless Hero

 **I do not own My Hero Academia**

 **Author's Note**

* * *

 **Hi sorry for not updating for a while since Dec 11, 2018. I've been busy with life and school and so many other personal things that I had. When I had time to write a new chapter, I lost interest or couldn't think of what to write next, basically I had writers block for this story only. I like to thank you for finding it and following this story even though I didn't update in a while.**

 **This doesn't mean I'm ending the story; I plan on posting a new chapter around this week or the next so look out for it.**


End file.
